deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Skull VS Ghost Rider
AtmoicSkullVSGhostRider3.jpg|CowHeadGod V.3 ASVSGR@.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2 ASVSGR.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1 What-if Death Battle Ghost Rider vs. Atomic Skull.jpg| Venage237 Atomic Skull VS Ghost Rider is a What-Ifs Death Battle featuring Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics against Atomic Skull from DC Comics. Description Two hot-head bony fighters of the vengeance pit it out to see who's the better anti-hero Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates- Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Skeletons, bony embodiments of fear Boomstick: Today we have two humans gifted with powers for vengeance and spooky vibes Wiz: Ghost Rider the Spirit of Vengeance Boomstick: and Atomic Skull the nuclear skeleton, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Atomic Skull (*Cues New Divide*) Wiz: Joseph Martain had a pretty normal life, he had a normal house, a normal job and had a normal day Boomstick: Until he had an encounter with a gene-bomb and it blew up in his face, he should have to be dead but comic BS roll in and he survived Wiz: So he crawled to his apartment before he collapsed Boomstick: What better to spend your time after a bomb just exploded in your face Wiz: Joseph hadn't found out about the power the bomb gave him until his hair started falling out and he was giving off an intermittent glow, so he decided to go to STAR Labs Boomstick: But some idiots decided to steal his bike, and then started being the crap out him but guess what, the reverse happened and the idiots got their face burned off Wiz: Realizing what he has done, he fled to a movie theatre where a film called 'The Curse of the Atomic Skull' was playing Boomstick: So this guy got his name from a movie? Wiz: Basically Boomstick: and then Superman came and Joseph got the absolute shit beaten out him Wiz: But this just activated his powers Boomstick: Atomic Skull can shoot energy out of his limbs that can hurt Superman and kill human effortlessly, he super strong able to throw Superman like a ragdoll and block Green Lantern's giant fists with ease Wiz: He has superhuman stamina; able fight for days without rest, he also has superhuman durability; as he's able to survive punches from Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash, and easily above most of Earth's weapons Boomstick: He produces radiation so if you come close to him you're basically dead Wiz: Speaking of radiation the radiation he produces is strong enough to turn people to ashes and he could use that as an advantage Boomstick: He basically has a fatal touch, one hit and you're ash Wiz: He's fireproof, bulletproof and has great hand-to-hand combat able to beat Wildcat and Batman Boomstick: And somehow use science as a weapon like he's Jimmy Neutron or something Wiz: Actually it's saying he's smart as he once worked at STAR Labs until it blew up in his face and he became Atomic Skull Boomstick: He also has his own suit of armour, which is called the Atomic Skull Armour because it's his armour Wiz: This Suit greatly enhanced his power, has rocket boots for flight, contained an energy sword and shield, and also strong enough to Superman's punches and heat vision Boomstick: And can survive below zero degrees so he can make ice cream in a giant freezer if he wants or have a vacation at Antarctica Wiz: He also can grow in size due to the atomic powers he got from using the suit too long? Boomstick: Awesome, it also injects Venom into him, you know the same kind of stuff that makes Bane super strong and super durable Wiz: Like Ghost Rider, Atomic Skull has his own motorcycle, which leaves an atomic fire wherever it goes, shoots atomic blasts, sticks on walls and can self-destruct on command Boomstick: Atomic Skull fought many opponents over the years from demons to metahumans, superheroes to supervillains Wiz: Some of these include Superman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Wildcat, Lex Luthor, The Fatal Five, the Elites and much much more giving him a lot of experience Boomstick: And all the experience activated a new form: The Destruction form Wiz: This form is achieved when he gets enough radiation in him, this form is stronger, faster and greatly enhances his abilities: His radiation is strong enough to melt cars, he can create a shockwave of radiation turning anyone into ash if you're caught in it and also he has electric powers Boomstick: Not only that he's waterproof, can create explosions out of nowhere, resist mind control and this time he won't go deaf from loud noise Wiz: He has a lot of feats able to take down the entire Elite, beat Superman, Green Lantern and the Flash, also able to tag the Flash, survive getting thrown into a lake and his flame was so hot that the lake evaporated all the water and he also survived acid being injected into him Boomstick: This is the guy who survived to be dragged up a side of a building, tackled on the rooftops and slapped around a light pole before getting duked into a pond by Superman and Atomic Skull just stood up and shrugged it off Wiz: But Atomic Skull still has weaknesses like he's weak to water and energy absorption could kill him easily Boomstick: But I'll never want to face against him ever in my life Atomic Skull: The gene-bomb that created me, heh well it's still going off Ghost Rider (*Cues Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance Theme*) Wiz: Johnathon Blaze or Johnny Blaze was born into a world of stunt performing but he quickly turned tragic when his mother left him and his father died in an accident Boomstick: But good old Craig Simpson decided to adopt him Wiz: Many years later Johnny found out the Craig had cancer Boomstick: So you gotta do what everyone else would do, sell your damn soul to Mr. Satan, and surprise surprise Craig woke up next day healthy as an ox while Johnny died, Jeez the devil is a real dick Wiz: But the night when he died he also got turned into a flaming skeleton by none other than the devil, and on that day forward it was his duty to punish criminals and seek vengeance Boomstick: Well I might sell my soul to the devil to turn into a badass flaming skeleton; In human form, he's your average Joe but as Ghost Rider, it's the complete opposite Wiz: In Ghost Rider, his possess super strength; able to lift over 25 tons, insane durability; basically able to survive any earthly physical damage and a really fast regeneration that makes him pact up from any earthly physical damage like bullets and knives stab Boomstick: But most importantly he processes Hellfire manipulation; which makes him able to generate and control hellfire to create walls, guns, explosives and a motorcycle like he was Green Larten or some shit Wiz: Speaking of motorcycles. He has the Hell Cycle which is powered by hellfire and has abilities of its own, like opening portals, driving itself and leaving flames everywhere it goes, it basically breaks physics Boomstick: Johnny also has a crap ton and weapons ranging from shotguns to knives and blades, But my personal favourite is his Mystic Chain Wiz: This chain is able to grow infinitely long, cut through metal like butter, set itself on fire and somehow transforming into weapons like chainsaws, blades and shurikens, and also like the Hell Cycle it can obey Ghost Rider commands mentally Boomstick: To boost his abilities he is able to control other items or people made out of hellfire and can resist some effects when others try the same technique Wiz: But his most powerful ability is the Presence Stare Boomstick: To sum up this technique requires eye contact and soul to work; it makes the victim feel every pain they have inflicted in their lives in a lifetime for all eternity, talk about a hell of a way to go Wiz: But unfortunately it only works on people that are evil, it doesn't work on blind people, mentally unstable and like Boomstick said earlier "Only work with people that have a soul" Boomstick: One of his weirdest abilities is that he has a side chance to become small building size and he did that to match Thor Odinson, the god of lightning Wiz: And he can be like Scorpion and shoot fire or hellfire from his mouth or any part of his body Boomstick: Like his dick which a fucking flamethrower! Who pisses flame out of their dick? Wiz: Ghost Rider even once bonded with a demonic spirit called Zarathos who once defeated the original Spirit of Vengeance a long time ago and also defeated his whole entire family as well Boomstick: The point is when bonded with Zarathos his power increased by a lot and gets new abilities like creating shit out of thin air, telekinesis and bending elements like Avatar but the problem is Ghost Rider doesn't really want the combine with Zarathos cause You know he's evil Wiz: Ghost Rider also has some extra abilities like mind reading, supernatural awareness; basically Spider-Man's really over-powered spidey sense, demon magic manipulation; he is able to use demonic forces and satanic spells to his advantage, soul manipulation; basically rip the soul out of you and feed on it Boomstick: and Sin Manipulation; which can purify souls whether righteous or degenerate from sin Wiz: He has a lot of feats some of which include: Surviving blows from Thor's Mjolnir, World War The Hulk, Doctor Doom, Venom and many other powerful beings. Caught a bullet in his teeth, cut a skyscraper clean in half with his chain, beat Doctor Strange himself Boomstick: He's also taken out Galactus with his Presence Stare and his Presence Stare can also affect entire planets, and defeated over 20 different avatars of Satan, I mean Jesus can anything every stop this guy? ''' Wiz: Well, despite has ridiculous powers and feats he's beatable. He usually knocked out when Zarathos takes control and Ghost Rider is weak to Holy weapons just like every other demon '''Boomstick: Also he's harmed by very powerful magic and has lost the Spirit of Vengeance multiple times before Wiz: Plus, when Johnny is reverted back to human, he's basically a normal human and can die easily Boomstick: But even with all those flaws, Ghost Rider is one flaming hothead I would never once in my life underestimate! Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes, Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel the pain! '' Pre-Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through all the possibilities '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!!!' Death Battle A man is shown climbing over a fence and running Man: Oh no no no A figure is shown behind him and throws out his chain, and pulls the man closer Man: No No NO NO!!! The man drops to the ground with his head on fire, the person who killed the man starts to walk away but is stopped by someone shouting behind him ???: Stop, this is private property The figure is shown to be Atomic Skull ???: You think I care ripoff The figure turns around revealing it to be Ghost Rider Atomic Skull: Ha! You think you're better than me Ghost Rider: Of course I came 7 months before you Atomic Skull: I'll make you eat those words FIGHT (*Cues Velocity Shift*) Atomic Skull shoots a fireball at Ghost Rider but he dodges it with ease and throws out his chain and pulls Atomic Skull to him before performing an uppercut sending Atomic Skull back, and then dashes toward him and starts punching him multiple times before summoning a hellfire wall underneath Atomic Skull. While Atomic Skull is flying Ghost Rider throws his chain, hitting him in the face and crashing down into the warehouse. Atomic Skull gets up and punches the ground, sending Ghost Rider of balance and runs towards him and throws him into the fence, and then sumo throws him into the ground and fires another fireball Atomic Skull: I told you not to mess with me Ghost Rider emerges from the smoke unharmed and pulls out his chain again Ghost Rider: It would take a lot more to put me down Atomic Skull enraged dashes towards Ghost Rider shooting fireballs along the way but Ghost Rider dodges them all before whip his chain knocking Atomic Skull to the ground Ghost Rider: Too easy Atomic Skull gets up and sends a beam of energy from his head towards Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider shoots a beam of hellfire from his head to counter Atomic Skull's blast. The beams go back and forth until the energy is too much and explodes sending both skeletons back. Atomic Skull: Oh right time to bust out the big guns Atomic Skull press a button sending something flying from the roof, Ghost Rider looks up but is too late when Atomic Skull's suit lands on him Atomic Skull: Ha Ha, Let see how you do now Atomic Skull gets into the suit and pulls Ghost Rider up and throws him towards the city, Ghost Rider lands roughly into the road and dust the dust off his shoulders before seeing Atomic Skulls in front of him Ghost Rider: Bullshit Ghost Rider forms a shotgun of hellfire and begins shooting, Atomic Skull dodges them and fires his own energy blast knocking the shotgun out of hand, Atomic Skull charges up another blast but Ghost Rider forms another hellfire wall blocking the attack. Atomic Skull hits the ground with both hands busting open the walls and activates his rocket boots, flying upwards spamming out blasts of energy, Ghost Rider barrel rolls over before whipping out his chain and slamming him into a skyscraper and pulling him downwards into the ground. Atomic Skull gets up and pulls out his energy sword Atomic Skull: Ha, is that the best you can try? Atomic Skull swings the blade at Ghost Rider but he catches the blade with his hands and creates a sword out of hellfire and impales Atomic Skull with it Ghost Rider: Hell Cycle! The Hell Cycle comes and rams Atomic Skull into a storefront, Ghost Rider climbs on it. Atomic Skulls gets up and charges an energy blast and fires it. The Hell Cycle drives through the blast and continuous rams Atomic Skull, Ghost Rider summons his chain again and latches it on Atomic Skull pulling it into the sewer. Ghost Rider: Pitful Ghost shoots a blast of hellfire into the sewers and starts walking away Atomic Skull: IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! Atomic Skull drives out of the sewer with his motorcycle and Ghost Rider climbs onto the Hell Cycle again. (*Cues Monster (Skillet)*) Both motorcyclists drive towards each other, Ghost Rider tries to latch onto Atomic Skull's motorbike but he dodges it and shoots energy blasts at the Hell Cycle. The Hell Cycle skids and scrapes Atomic Skull's bike. Both swing their bikes around and go at it again, Atomic Skull fires at a car nearby and the Hell Cycle jumps over the explosion and rams into Atomic Skull's bike sending both of them to face the same direction Ghost Rider: Try to keep up The Hell Cycle latch onto a wall a starts to drive up to it Atomic Skull: You ain't the only one that can do that Atomic Skull follows Ghost Rider up the wall and starts shooting energy blasts at him but all of them fail to hit, Ghost Rider turns around and summons spikes of hellfire upwards but Atomic Skull jumps over it. The Hell Cycle forms a portal dragging them both into the Grand Canyon. Atomic Skull: New setting I like it Atomic Skull continues firing energy blasts at Ghost Rider but continues to misses. They both start driving until reach a cliff, Ghost Rider shoots a blast of hellfire at ground sending Atomic Skull off his bike but the Atomic Skull's bike increases in speed and rams into the Hell Cycle before exploding Atomic Skull: Ha! '' A giant figure walks out of the smoke '''Ghost Rider: Told you, take much more to put me down' An enraged Atomic Skull spams out energy blasts at giant Ghost Rider but he's ineffective a sends a fist crashing into Atomic Skull Ghost Rider: Time to kill you in hell Atomic Skull: AHGH, LET'S GO A giant Atomic Skull emerges from the smoke punches Ghost Rider in the face, Atomic Skull grabs Ghost Rider and slams him headfirst into the ground before holding Ghost Rider's skull and activating his Fatal Touch turning Ghost Rider into a pile of ash (*Cues DJ Stop*) Atomic Skull: I'm done here Atomic Skull turns back to normal size and walks away K.O ---- (*Cues Metal Gear Rising Revengeace - A Soul can be Cut*) But wait! Suddenly a portal opens and a hand pulls Atomic Skull in Ghost Rider: I told you I'll meet you in hell Atomic Skull: WHAT! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! Atomic Skull shoots a giant fireball at Ghost Rider but Ghost Rider dissolves into the ground and comes behind Atomic Skull uppercutting him and then throwing hellfire shurikens at Atomic Skull before pulling out his chain, and turning it into a chainsaw cutting up the rest of Atomic Skull's armour before dashing up to him and throwing him into the lava Ghost Rider: Feel the pain! Suddenly something erupts from the lava and a figure emerges from the magma Atomic Skull: You know the gene-bomb that turn me into this, is still going off Atomic Skull is shown to be in his Destruction Form Atomic Skull: Time to feel some real pain Atomic Skull charges at Ghost Rider while he throws hellfire shurikens at Atomic Skull but he's ineffective and gets shoulder barged but Atomic Skull, Atomic Skull jumps up and throws a bolt of lightning at Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider dissolves into the ground again. Ghost Rider comes from behind which Atomic Skull blocks, Ghost Rider makes giant fists of hellfire and tries landing a flurry of punches, Atomic Skull jumps back and sends a stream of energy out. Ghost Rider tries to block the blast with the hellfire fist but it's too much and goes straight through, and begins turning Ghost Rider to dust Atomic Skull: Now you feel the pain! Suddenly another explosion happened, knocking Atomic Skull backwards Atomic Skull: What is this? Zarathos: yOuR dOoM Suddenly Ghost Rider comes behind Atomic Skull and impales him with a hellfire sword Atomic Skull: What how? Suddenly demons start attacking him and trying to peel away his flesh Zarathos: mEeT yOur ulLtiMate dOoM Atomic Skull: NOT YET! Suddenly a shockwave is made by Atomic Skull turning all the demons and Ghost Rider to dust Atomic Skull: COME AT ME! Abruptly Ghost Rider emerges from the ground Ghost Rider: Phew I didn't need Zarathos anyways Atomic Skull sends a stream of energy at Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider dodges it with ease before shooting fire from his skull at Atomic Skull. Atomic Skull absorbs the fire and sends another blast of energy at Ghost Rider, Ghost Rider dodges it and summons hellfire chain from the ground and wrap it around Atomic Skull Atomic Skull: You think these little chains can hold me Atomic Skull's radiation begins melting through the chains Ghost Rider: Of course not but it would give me time, look into my eyes Atomic Skull: What? Atomic Skull makes eye contact with Ghost Rider and suddenly feels the worst pain in his entire life Atomic Skull: WHAT IS THIS? Ghost Rider: The Presence Stare Atomic Skull looks down and reverts back to normal before falling onto his knees Atomic Skull: You can't die in hell right? Ghost Rider: Let's test that theory (*Cues: Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - Devil May Cry 4*) Ghost Rider picks Atomic Skull up and stabs him with lots of hellfire spike before summoning a giant furnace and throwing him in, and letting the furnace sink into the ground. Ghost Rider: Looks like you ran out of mercy Ghost Rider forms a portal to earth and walks through it K.O Aftermath (*Cues Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ghost Rider*) Boomstick: Woah, I guess I found out what happens when you die in hell Wiz: Ghost Rider and Atomic Skull were both pretty evenly matched in strength and speed, but Ghost Rider was much more powerful in everything else. Boomstick: Plus, since Ghost Rider was already dead, Atomic Skull didn't have many options in killing him and if he did somehow kill him, he would just regenerate back Wiz: Not only that, but Ghost Rider gains a power boost when he's in hell, giving Atomic Skull a hard time putting him down for good. Boomstick: I mean, Ghost Rider literally has one of the most powerful Trump Cards in the history of Trump Cards... The Penance Stare Wiz: In the end, Ghost Rider had superior skills, durability, and power that gave him this victory. Boomstick: It looks like Ghost Rider was just too hot to handle. Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! THE BATTLE OF THE LOOKALIKE ROBOTS . . . R.O.B vs Johnny 5 Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No IDK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:CowHeadGod Category:Radioactive battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:'Skeleton vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Chain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant